


Fall In Then Out

by Shaybear203



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybear203/pseuds/Shaybear203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kicks Stiles out of the pack, just because Peter's back! And what is a mere human compared to a born werewolf....replaceable. So what does Stiles do, well lets just say he falls for someone, which makes Derek a little bit...well a lot pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kicked Out

"Stiles just get out!"  
"Wait what?" Stiles said whipping his head around to face Derek.  
"You heard what I said," Derek growled.  
"But it’s a pack meeting...and I'm technically pack...although me not being a werewolf and all does hinder....but you know for a skinny-" Stiles abruptly stopped talking when he saw Derek's fangs extend.  
"Stiles you’re not pack and you never will be," Derek roared, everybody in the room flinched except for Allison and Stiles. Hell, Stiles thought even Peter flinched a little, athough he probably wouldn't admit to it.  
"But he is as much apart of the pack as I am," Scott said coming to his defense.  
"No he is not, your one of us Stiles is not," Derek said.  
"Oh come on nephew, you can come up with something better than that," Peter said with a creepy smile. For a guy as creepy as him he should have stayed dead, Stiles thought.  
"I agree," Stiles said almost cringing at the glare he got from Derek.  
"You are not trained like Allison is and your definitely not a werewolf either," Derek said through fangs.  
"So but I contribute...I'm mean yeah I can’t fight all the big guys like you....but I do come up with most of the plans...although I do have to admit their not all solid but they do pull through in the end...plus I saved your ass a couple of times sourwolf," Stiles said with a smile, which was quickly erased with Derek stomping towards him and picking him up by the collar.  
"Out and don't come back," Derek said through gritted teeth. "You are not apart of this pack." Derek flung Stiles out the door of the house leaving him staring at the door speechless. Stiles waited for a couple of minutes to see if he would take it back but not a sound came and nobody tried to keep him either. So Stiles stood up and dusted himself off and thought it's not that big of a deal he'll come around, as he walked to his car.  
Stiles spent the drive home replaying his memories back through his head of the past year and he thought that Derek really did need him but he guess not.  
After Stiles had left the wolves started trying to convince Derek to not kick Stiles out, but they just didn't understand. Derek knew that he didn't want Stiles to die because he was trying to save them. That wasn't Stiles responsibility.  
"Enough," Derek said, his eyes flashing red. "What I said is finally and that's it." The teenagers let out a couple a whimpers before they fell silent. Derek turned to Peter to see if he was gonna make a comment on the matter.  
Peter looked and him and shrugged saying, "I hope you’re doing the right thing alpha." Smirking Peter left the room. Of course I am Derek thought.  
Stiles woke up the next morning to a hand thrown across his face. "What the hell?" Stiles said trying to sit up but couldn't because Isaac was laying across his body. "Hey Isaac," Stiles said giving the boy a shake. Isaac looked up at Stiles with an adorable expression that made Stiles heart stop.  
"Good morning," Isaac said rolling off of Stiles.  
Stiles blinked a couple of times before saying, "What are you doing here Isaac?"  
Isaac shrugged as a response and yawned. "So what’s for breakfast," Isaac said with a goofy grin.  
Stiles sighed. "I guess I'll make some pancakes," Stiles said standing up and stretching.  
"Yay! Blueberry pancakes," Isaac said grabbing Stiles around the waist and nuzzling against his neck.  
"Okay, come on," Stiles said patting Isaac on the head.  
Stiles ended up making three batches of pancakes to feed both him and Isaac.  
After they were done eating breakfast and were lounging on the couch, Isaac got a text message. "Who is it?" Stiles asked.  
Looking down Isaac responded, "Uh no one."  
"Isaac," Stiles said soothingly, rubbing a hand through Isaac's curly hair.  
"Derek," Isaac said, which caused Stiles to stiffen.  
"What does he want?" Stiles asked, trying not to make the strain in his voice noticeable.  
"Oh well since its Saturday he wanted the whole pack at his place to bond," Isaac said giving Stiles a worried look.  
"Oh, well you better go," Stiles said standing Isaac up.  
"But I don’t have to go if you want me to stay with you," Isaac said as Stiles pushed him towards the door.  
"Don’t worry about me," Stiles began, "I'll find something to do."  
"Are you sure," Isaac said glancing at his face.  
"Yes I'm sure," Stiles said with a forced grin. "Now go have fun." Isaac looked at his face before sprinting off the front porch. Closing the door, Stiles slide to the floor trying to keep a sob from escaping.  
"If I'm almost crying now, I wonder how school will be," Stiles thought out loud.


	2. School and a Kid Named William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry everybody for taking to long it just all my family is home and every time I tried to sit down and write I would get interrupted by them....so I hope you like it. This chapter is all Stiles.

Stiles spent the rest of the weekend in his room having a Doctor Who marathon. No wolves snuck in through his window or woke him up in the middle of the night asking to cuddle. So when his dad knocked on his door Monday morning he was ready to just give up on life right then and there.  
“Stiles, your gonna be late for school if you don’t get up,” John called out.  
“What if I don’t want to go to school dad,” Stiles mumbled flailing his arms.  
“You are going to school Stiles,” John said stomping down the stairs.  
Sighing, Stiles tumbled out of bed, almost hitting his head on his nightstand. Checking his phone there were no messages from Scott or any of the other pack members. Stiles quickly got dress, mumbling about how the wolves defiantly weren’t getting any cuddles anytime soon. Grabbing his backpack, Stiles half way fell down the steps.  
“Are you okay son,” John called from the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I’m fine dad,” Stiles said grabbing his keys. “See ya later dad.”  
“Yeah, see ya,” John croaked out around a cup of coffee.  
Slamming the door shut, Stiles started the engine. “How am I gonna face the packs stares? Are they even gonna talk to me? Why did Derek have to go and say that?” Stiles thought. His brain going from one thought to the next as he drove to school.  
Pulling up in the school parking lot, Stiles noticed that none of the other pack members were there yet. Letting out a sigh of relief, Stiles walked towards the school. Climbing the steps, Stiles tripped over the last one and tumbled into a kid. Straightening himself up, Stiles mumbled out a quick apology and started to walk away only to be grabbed back by a strong hand. Looking up Stiles was met with a set of green eyes that could rival Derek’s in a heartbeat.  
“Hey,” the guy said letting go of Stiles shoulder.  
“Hey,” Stiles said fidgeting.  
“Um….well I’m new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where this class is,” the boy said pointing down at the paper.  
Stiles looked at the sheet, “Oh that class is straight down this main hall at the end on the right. But the teacher is pretty strict, so you might not like that class, and-” Stiles stopped talking when he looked up and show Derek’s Camaro come skidding to a stop in front of the school. Stiles quickly said, “Well I have to go now.”  
But before he could go the guy grabbed his arm, “Is everything okay?”  
Stiles looked up in his eyes and said, “Yes, peachy.” Before he ducked his head down and made a quick dash for his first class. Stiles took a seat farthest away from the door near a window. “Oh shit oh shit! Why did he have to bring them to school? I hope he didn’t see me or notice a change in my heart cause if he did then that’s just so fucking great,” Stiles thought. “Werewolves and their great hearing,” Stiles mumbled out loud.  
Someone cleared their throat, snapping Stiles head up almost giving him whiplash. He looked up into the eyes of five werewolves all staring at him. “Great they heard me,” Stiles thought looking back out the window. The class went by in a blur to Stiles, because he really didn’t care about what the teacher was saying. The only thing he was paying attention to was the five set eyes that were staring at the side of his face. The bell didn’t come soon enough but when it did, Stiles was out the door before any of the wolves could say anything.  
Stiles didn’t even bother going to his locker because he knew the wolves would ambush him there, so Stiles went straight to his second class. Stiles didn’t have anybody in this class, so he was okay. Through the whole class Stiles just repeatedly tapped his pencil on his desk ignoring the glares he was getting from the students in his class.  
When the bell rung, Stiles thought, “Fuck it, I’m gonna risk it.” Stiles stealthily, or as stealthily as Stiles could without flailing, looked around the corner when he didn’t see any of the pack. Stiles made a break for it. Stiles reached his locker and quickly grabbing the things he would need for class, when he was almost down he saw the pack out of the corner of his eye walking down the hall towards him. Stiles turned around so fast and ran, he barely made to his next class before tripping and sliding across the floor. Big hands helped him stand up. “Thanks,” Stile said straightening his clothes.  
“No problem.” Stiles looked up and came face to face with the same green eyes that he had met earlier.  
“Hey, your that guy from earlier,” Stiles said widening his eyes.  
“Yeah,” the guy mumbled, “The names William by the way.”  
“William, well that’s a cool name. I’ve never met a William before, but you know I’ve heard about them plenty in history class you know, but they were Kings and such, so they were pretty much in the big leagues-” Stiles quickly shut his mouth. They stood their awkwardly before Stiles spook again, “Well this is my class so I guess I’ll see ya.”  
“Wait I’m in this class too,” William said with a smile.  
“Cool,” Stiles said walking into the class. He took a seat at one of the lab tables and William followed sitting down with him.  
“You don’t mind me sitting here do you,” William said sitting his backpack on the floor.  
“No the seats all yours,” Stiles said.  
“Cool,” William said running a hand through his blonde hair. Silence consumed their table as other students started coming into the class. Scott came in and looked at Stiles with a hurt look on his face before him and Allison sat down at a table. Looking down at the table Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, William asked, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Stiles said just as Jackson and Danny walked in. Jackson gave Stiles a look between hurt and fuck off. Stiles just snorted and looked towards the front. Mr. Harris walked in and started teaching interrupting his rant every now and then to shut a glare in Stiles direction, but other than that he didn’t say a word to Stiles.  
When the bell rung signaling lunch Stiles stood up and was planning to make another run for it when William asked him a question. “Do you mind if I eat lunch with you today?”  
“Sure, you can eat lunch with me,” Stiles said patting him on the back. They made their way to the cafeteria, and grabbed their lunch. Stiles purposely lead William to a table away from the pack who just stared at him.  
“So….how do you like the school so far,” Stiles asked filling the silence.  
“It’s been nice so far but can I ask you a question?” William said focusing his eyes on Stiles.  
“Shoot buddy,” Stiles said popping curly fries in his mouth.  
“Who are they?” William asked pointing towards the pack who were sitting in the middle of the cafeteria. “Because people to seem to stare at them a lot and I was just wondering why.”  
“Well,” Stiles began looking at the pack. Pointing Stiles said, “Danny, Lydia, and Jackson are the popular kids. Scott and Allison…well everybody wishes they had a relationship like theirs.”  
“What about the other three?” William said taking a bit of his sandwich.  
Stiles gulped and looked at the table again to find them all staring at him. “Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are just bamfs and that’s it.”  
William laughed and said, “Good to know.” Towards the end of the lunch the pack had left leaving their food behind them. Stiles sighed and just went to class.  
   
When the final bell rung Stiles took his time walking towards the parking lot hoping that the pack would be gone. When he finally left the school the pack were all leaning up against Jackson’s Porche and Derek’s Camaro. “Fuck!” Stiles mumbled hoping they would hear.  
Stiles walked past them, not even looking in their direction but before he could get completely past them a form stopped. “Really,” Stiles exclaimed and looked up into Derek eyes. “What do you want?” Derek just stood there not saying anything. “Okay sourwolf, I’m just gonna walk away now.” Stiles stepped around Derek and walked towards his car but when he got there he was stopped again by Derek.  
“We have a pack meeting today and you are gonna be there,” Derek commanded.  
“Uh no I’m not because if I remember correctly, I’m not pack so therefore I’m not going,” Stiles huffed out, opening his car door and throwing his back pack in and climbing in the drivers sit.  
Derek just said, “You are going to be there Stiles,” before he walked off towards his car.  
Stiles started his jeep and tore out of the parking lot while mumbling, “Stupid werewolves and there stupid werewolf powers.”


	3. Writers Note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I haven't posted another chapter yet.....I've just been having writers block when its came to this story. I just don't know how to phrase what I am picturing in my head........but don't you worry I'm working on the next chapter, slowly, but surely. So don't give up on me just yet.

Anywho......checking out my other stories......who knows you just might like them.

Love ya,

Shaybear203


	4. I'm Not A Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I'm slowly getting back into this story. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

               Stiles pulled up outside of Deaton’s vet office. “I got to protect myself, who knows what these werewolves will pull,” Stiles thought as he walked in the door. Dr. Deaton called out, “I’ll be right there.” Fidgeting, Stiles waited while thinking about all the places he could put mountain ash around his house without his father noticing. “Well good afternoon, Stiles. How may I help you?” Deaton said wiping his hands on a towel.

               “I need mountain ash,” Stiles blurted out.

               “And why is that? If you don’t mind me asking,” Deaton said raising an eyebrow.

               “Well lets just say after today, I will not be on the good side of a certain wolf pack and I would really like to be able to protect myself, so if you don’t mind I would really appreciate it if you would go get my some mountain ash,” Stiles said in a rush, not bothering to breath until after he was finish. Deaton smirked and went into the back room, leaving Stiles to fidget were he stood near the front door.

               Coming back and handing Stiles the bottle, Deaton said, “Just be careful Stiles.”

               “Will do Dr. D.” Stiles said smiling as he left the vet office.

**SS*SS*SS*SS*SS*SS*SS**

               Pulling up to my house, Stiles quickly got out and rushed inside the house. He was so glad that his dad had to work a shift at the station tonight so that he could put up the mountain ash barrier without being interrupted with questions about what he was doing. Uncapping the bottle, Stiles went to work covering all the doors and windows, making sure the house was wolf proof. When he was done, Stiles went upstairs to his room and started his homework.

               After a few hours of work, Stiles went downstairs to find something to eat, deciding on the junk food that he had kept hidden from his father. He went back upstairs and settled down with Netflix. After watching an episode of Doctor Who Stiles phone started buzzing, choosing to ignore it, he dug out a pair of earbuds and stuck them in ignoring the rest of the world. After five episodes Stiles looked at his phone to see twenty missed calls and 30 text messages from the pack. Ignoring all them, Stiles through his phone across the room. Stripping down to his boxers, Stiles climbed into bed, snuggling up under the covers and falling asleep.

**SS*SS*SS*SS*SS*SS*SS**

               Stiles woke up to his father calling his name. Rolling over, looked at his clock to see that it was 6 a.m. “Stiles,” his father said coming into his room.

               “What dad,” Stiles said standing up and stretching.

               “Can you tell me why there is a group of teenagers and the Hales, standing in my driveway?” his father said raising an eyebrow. Stiles just looked at his dad before walking over to his window and looking out. Standing on in his driveway was the whole pack.

               Stiles sighed before turning to face his dad. “I don’t know why they are standing there dad, but don’t worry I’ll handle it.”

               “Good, because I don’t want to end up arresting anyone,” his father said, turning around to leave. On his way out the door he muttered under his breath, “No matter how much I want to arrest that Hale boy.” Stiles chuckled at his father’s statement, thinking “ _You and me both dad_.”

               Stiles got dressed for school and grabbed his bag as he left his room. Stiles waved goodbye to his dad as he exited the house. Just as he reached his jeep Derek stopped him. “Where were you?”

               “Where was I when?” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow.

               “Yesterday, during the pack meeting,” Derek said.

               “None of your business,” Stiles said walking around Derek and opening his car door.

               “It is my business,” Derek growled.

               “No its not because I am not a part of our pack, Derek. You told that yourself, and just because you come to me and tell me there is a pack meeting doesn’t mean I’ll show up. You can’t just expect me to come to you every time you say my Derek, I’m not a dog. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to school,” Stiles said. Casting one last look at Derek and the pack, Stiles pulled out of the drive way and drove away.


	5. Given A Chance

Chapter 4

 

As Stiles pulled into the school’s parking lot, he scanned the area to make sure that none of the pack was there to ambush him. Grabbing his bag, Stiles quickly sprinted across the parking lot and into the school. He skidded to a stop in front of his locker.

 

“Hey Stiles,” someone greeted, causing Stiles to jump three feet off the ground.

Spinning around, Stiles took a breath when he noticed it was William.

 

“Hey William,” Stiles said, before turning and getting his books out of his locker.

 

“Are you okay? You seem a little spooked,” William asked, leaning against the locker.

 

Stiles slammed his locker, looking up just in time to see the pack walking in through the front doors of the school. Scott looked up and met Stiles stare when Stiles said, “I just realized that the people I trusted don’t deserve my trust.”

 

“Well I’m sorry to hear that,” William said with a sad look on his face. “If its any consolation, you have me now.”

 

“You’re right I do,” Stiles said slinging his arm across Williams shoulders. The pack watch as Stiles and William walked past them chatting as if they were old pals.

*****************

The pack watched Stiles all day.

 

They watched as he chatted with William.

 

They watched as he ignored their pleading looks and soft whimpers.

 

They listened as he made plans with William.

 

They watched and listened as he went on with his life leaving them behind.

 

“Enough with the whimpers,” Lydia snapped at them at the lunch table. The wolves sent her a glare before going back to watching Stiles.

 

“We lost him didn’t we?” Isaac asked as he picked at his food.

 

“Yes but we can get him back,” Lydia said putting on lipstick.

 

“And how to we do that?” Erica asked.

 

“Easy,” Lydia said with a grin almost as feral as the wolves. “We win him back.”

 

“And how do we win him back Lyd?” Danny asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Lydia said flipping her hair over her shoulder. “We just have to put our heads together and think of a way.”

 

“Okay, so why not after school, we all meet at Derek’s house and brainstorm,” Allison suggested.

 

“That works,” Scott said.

 

“Great now stop looking like kicked puppies,” Lydia said standing up with a huff and walking away from the table.

*****************

The pack did as they had planned and meet up at the Hale house, filling both Peter and Derek in on what they had decided. “So how should we win him back?” Peter asked.

 

“Simple we show him how much he means to us,” Allison said.

 

“And how do we do that?” Derek growled.

 

“I don’t know about you two but I’m just going to talk to him,” Isaac said before getting up and walking out the door.

****************

Stiles was sitting in the living room watching a show on TV when he heard the doorbell. Getting up with a sigh, he went to the door and opened it. “Hi Stiles,” Isaac greeted him.

 

Stiles stared at Isaac for a moment before he said, “Why are you here Isaac?”

 

“I’m done not hanging out with you. I miss you and want us to be friends again,” Isaac whimpered.

 

“What about the pack?” Stiles asked crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You’re all my friends and I refuse to have to choose,” Isaac said.

 

“Come on in,” Stiles said stepping aside and allowing Isaac to walk in. “I can’t say I forgive you just yet but I did miss you Isaac and I’m willing to give you a chance.”

  
“Thats all I ask for,” Isaac said with a smile, showing his dimples.


End file.
